Titanic: Adventure Out of Time
While Titanic: Adventure Out of Time by CyberFlix from 1998 is not directly related to GURPS it can be mined for adventure or alternate timeline ideas. It can also be combined with "Titanic!" from GURPS Time Travel Adventures. Premise In 1942, the main character is lamenting on how the failure of his mission on the Titanic when a German bomb hit his apartment and he is suddenly back on the Titanic and it is 14 April 1912. There are three things that can be done on the ship that can change history. 1) obtain or "dispose" of Rubaiyat/real Lambeth Diamonds * The assignation of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria is prevented. 2) A painting by Adolf Hitler is saved for the battle plans on the back of it and taken back to England. * While the plans are useless the prestige of being the only artifact saved from the Titanic sinking causes Hitler to make a modest living painting for the carriage trade and never go into politics.In the game if the painting falls into German hands it is stored away and forgotten. 3) Notebook containing names of the Russian radicals supported by Germany including Lenin, Stalin, and Trotsky. * Recovery results in them being executed and Czar Nicholas II remaining in power. Combinations There are nine combinations possible and all of the alternate timelines have issues. Total failure * Our history. Nuclear Germany (SFF) * World War I does not occur. * In 1927, Hitler overthrows the Kaiser and channels the full power of a Germany un-weakened by World War I into industry and high-tech weapons. * Germany develops atomic fusion in 1936 and nukes London in 1942. Note: It is never explained how the later two events happen. First, in our OTL, it was the mammoth reparations from the end of WWI and stabbed in the back theory that allowed Hitler to come to power in the first place. Second, why would Hitler try to over-throw the Kaiser? And even if he did try how could he succeed against a strong government? Finally, Hitler wasn't into "wonder weapons" like the V2 or Atomic Bomb until Germany started losing the war. Also no mention of the Russian Revolution is made regarding this timeline leaving the impression that it didn't happen. Soviet Tidal Wave (FSF) * World War I occurs. * Russian Revolution occurs. * Because Hitler is an artist the Nazis don't come to power and Germany becomes Communist. * Britain becomes Communist by 1942. Note: This timeline depends on the Great Man theory. If one believes in the Great Moment idea then someone else could have taken control of the Nazi party and taken Hitler's place.War without Hitler Nazi Fury 1 (FFS) * World War I occurs. * Russian Revolution is aborted. * Hitler comes to power and the Nazis easily defeat Czarist Russia * With no two front war and the resources of Russia supporting Hitler is able to force Britain to surrender. Note: Given the personality of Britain in general and Winston Churchill in particular the last part is very unlikely. Nazi Fury 2 (SFS) * World War I does not occur. * The Russian Revolution doesn't occur. * The Nazis via Hitler come to power and the Nazis easily defeat Czarist Russia in 1939 * With no two front war and the resources of Russia supporting him Hitler is able to force Britain to surrender in 1942 Note: This combines the problems of Nuclear Germany and Nazi Fury 1. Again how does Hitler and the Nazis come to power in a Germany that isn't paying war reparations? Also why would Britain surrender? Communist Russia (SSF) * World War I does not occur. * Hitler becomes an artist * Russian Revolution occurs * The Soviet Union begins a decade long campaign to bring Communism to Europe. * The Great Depression results in the Communists taking power in Germany. * Britain becomes Communist in 1942. Note: Russia pushing Communism across Europe is possible with Trotsky rather then Stalin running things. Communist Germany (FSS) * World War I occurs * Russian Revolution is aborted * Hitler becomes an artist * Thanks to the war reparations the Communists seize power in Germany. * The Great Depression results in nation after nation in Europe going Communist. * Britain becomes Communist in 1942. Note: It is stated that Hitler sales over priced painting to the carriage trade "to this day". If most of Europe is Communist just what "carriage trade" is he selling his paintings to? Total Success * No WWI, the Czar and Kaiser remain in power, and in 1942 the world is at peace. General notes * The Great Depression is only directly mentioned in two of the alternate timelines implying it it didn't happen in the other six. How and why this occurred is never explained. * It has been stated Frank Carlson (the player character) was to be a First Class passenger on the Titanic but his car broke down and he wasn't able to board. Despite this his name remained on the passenger list and was put on the casualty list. There is some debate on the accuracy of this claim. Notes * The alternate history ISOT: Timewreck Titanic involves a memorial fleet going back into time and having a chance to save the Titanic. Category:Divergent History Suggestions Category:Out of Print